Lucky To Be Born
by Mrs Pettyfer
Summary: When does ambition turn into corruption? When does the loss overshadow the gain? When is enough actually enough? Ursa/Ozai
1. It's Not Fair

******Category: **Avatar: Last Airbender  
******Author:** Mrs Pettyfer**  
****Title: **Never Enough  
******Pairing(s): **Ozai/Ursa  
**Genre: **Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** M  
**A/N:** First of all, ATLA belongs to Bryan and Mike as you all already know..not me. Anyway, I decided to write this because I find the idea of Ursa and Ozai to be one of the most interesting and mysterious couples of the entire series. So this story was originally going to be a one shot, but I decided to break each flashback into a separate chapter. This story will follow Ozai from the time he was little, up until Ursa's return. Each chapter/flashback will jump several years as this is simply a serious of flashbacks. I've kept some things true to canon while also playing with the holes. Some flashbacks are short..some are long. Enjoy!

* * *

_Seven years old_

* * *

"I've learned that people will forget what you said, people will forget what you did, but people will never forget how you made them feel." – Maya Angelou

**Chapter 1 - It's Not Fair**

Seven year old Prince Ozai sprinted down the halls of the palace, ignoring the protests of the woman chasing him.

"Prince Ozai, you must come here immediately!"

"After I tell father about today!" Ozai shouted back, not bothering to turn around to face his caretaker, Lady Sanyu. She was an older woman, possibly in her mid forties with long dark hair and piercing grey eyes. She was the Prince's personal caretaker; the person who made sure the young prince was present at meal times, attended his private Firebending lessons and classes at the Fire Nation Academy for Boys, kept up with his daily activities, and most importantly…stayed out of trouble.

The last, Lady Sanyu agreed, proved to be the most difficult.

She paused, pinching her ribs for a few moments to regain her breath as the prince vanished around one of the corners. Honestly, she wasn't fit for a job like this. Prince Iroh had been much easier, much more reasonable and independent; and most importantly, understood when to leave his father alone.

Prince Ozai however, didn't seem to comprehend this.

Lady Sanyu took a deep breath and once again set off to catch the prince. They had returned from his lessons with Master Jeong Jeong only moments ago, and he had worn the largest smile she had ever seen on his face the entire ride back to the palace.

She sighed, hoping she got to him before it was too late. No matter what he was so excited about, Lady Sanyu knew it couldn't be important enough to interrupt Fire Lord Azulon in one of his war meetings.

* * *

Prince Ozai smirked at having lost Lady Sanyu as he arrived at his destination. He had to tell his father what he did today. And it just couldn't wait.

Two guards were standing outside the door to the War Room, arms crossed in an intimidating manner. They both looked down upon the Prince's arrival but their expressions were hidden by their helmet.

"Prince Ozai," they said in unison, bowing.

"I need to speak to my father," Ozai replied, forgetting his manners to bow back.

The guards exchanged looks.

"Sir, Fire Lord Azulon is in a critical meeting with the head generals. I'm afraid you'll have to wait until it's over."

Ozai stomped his little foot. "But I need to see him now! It's really important."

"Where is Lady Sanyu?" one of them asked, glancing around.

Ozai frowned at him but perked up, an idea coming to him. "She told me I could come here."

The guards once again exchanged looks and the taller of the two bent down. "Look, young prince, your brother will be coming out from the meeting shortly. Why not wait and tell him this important news?"

Ozai's brows furrowed slightly. "Iroh is inside? He was supposed to come to my lessons with me today."

"Fire Lord Azulon required his presence," the smaller one spoke.

Ozai nodded, trying to mask the hurt that suddenly overcame him. His expression then hardened, determined. "If you don't let me inside, I'm going to tell my father you kept me from something very important and then you'll have him to answer to."

The guards seemed to fidget slightly at the young prince's threat. Sure, he may be young but he had grown up in a world of bribery and threats. He knew how to get what he wanted.

After a short debate, the guards allowed him to enter. He didn't think twice as he bound inside the room with a large smile on his face. But once inside, seeing all the generals snapping their attention to him…he now wished he would have listened to the guards and Lady Sanyu for the matter.

General Chong, who was currently bent over several maps at the head of the table next to Azulon straightened up and ceased talking, his eyes landing on Ozai. Soon more eyes from the rectangular table found the young prince, who was now frozen in place. It seemed the Fire Lord was the last to see what was going on for he shot a questioning look toward General Chong before following his gaze.

Azulon's cold face formed into a glare at his son.

Thinking quickly, Ozai bowed out of respect. "Father."

"What is it, Ozai?" asked Azulon harshly, clearly irritated by the interruption.

"I-I-I…" Ozai stuttered, his eyes finding his brother's. Iroh was seated on his father's right, his young face looking out of place in contrast to the elders surrounding him. "I wanted to show you what I learned today."

Several Generals broke their gaze from Ozai to look at the Fire Lord while Iroh gave a small smile. But the young prince didn't notice, for he only had eyes on his father, whom he was determined to impress. He waited for some kind of reassuring look, but received nothing.

Azulon's expression was emotionless.

"Prince Ozai, you deliberately waltz in here uninvited and disrupt a very important meeting for no reason but selfishness," said the Fire Lord harshly, his golden eyes darker than usual.

Ozai's expression faltered. "No father, I just –"

His words were cut off as Lady Sanyu entered the room bowing and rushing with apologizes as she scampered toward the young prince.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Sanyu?" Azulon barked at her, rising from his seat. Several Generals looked far from comfortable as they stared at their hands. Others remained impassive, silently agreeing with the Fire Lord.

"My sincerest apologies, Fire Lord Azulon," said Lady Sanyu, placing her arms around Ozai's shoulders and steering him around. "It will not happen again."

"But…" Ozai protested, attempting to turn around and throw her off. "I just…"

"Silence, Prince Ozai! Turn around!"

Lady Sanyu froze and with her arms still wrapped around the prince's shoulders, slowly turned him to face his father. Ozai felt himself shrink a little into the ground by the intensity of his father's stare. He could tell this wasn't going to be good...

"You have disrespected me and our nation by your impulsive and unjustified behavior. Your punishment will not go unattended to."

Ozai opened his mouth, tears welling in his eyes but it was Iroh who spoke first as he stood from his chair.

"Father, if I may," he said, bowing slightly and sounding much older than the nineteen year old boy he was. Azulon gave him a hard look but a nod to continue. "It's my fault. I instructed Prince Ozai to perform his techniques to you after his lesson today. Please do not punish him for my doing."

Azulon seemed to mull this over before giving a stiff nod. "Very well." He then turned back to Ozai. "You are dismissed, Prince Ozai."

Lady Sanyu steered him away before anything else could happen. He sighed when the guards shut the door behind him, ignoring the rants and scolding of his caretaker. She was the closest thing he had to a mother, he supposed, which meant he _should_ try a little harder to listen to her. His mother had died during his childbirth. His father never spoke of her, but his brother would tell him stories.

Ilah, was her name.

His shoulders slouched slightly as he thought of his mother; his real mother.

It just wasn't fair Iroh got to know her and he didn't. And it wasn't fair his father always listened to his brother over him.

What was so great about Iroh anyway?

* * *

**A/N: Poor little guy. For the sake of this story, Iroh and Ozai are 12 years apart. I realize they were probably much more than that in the series, but I made a timeline and 12 is what it has to be, lol. Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this first flashback. What kind of relationship do you think Ozai had with Azulon? I'll post the next flashback whenever I get some feedback..no sense in posting if no one is reading it, lol!**


	2. On My Own

**A/N: Because this one is so short, I decided to post it early. Enjoy!**

* * *

_10 years old_

* * *

"All the times

That I felt insecure

Yeah

And I leave

A burning path of flame." - _Outside_, Staind

**Chapter 2 - On My Own**

"Enter."

Ten year old Prince Ozai entered the throne room, holding his head high and resisting the urge to explode with his good news. Several servants that were cleaning the pillars gave him a bow out of respect but he paid no attention. His eyes were set toward the man on the throne.

Azulon's long black hair with grey streaks was pulled up in a top knot; his five point crown gleaming against the flames that surrounded his throne. He seemed to be lost in a thought as Ozai approached, giving a loyal bow.

Today was the first of the month, the day Ozai reported to his father to show him his advances in Firebending.

"You may begin."

Without another word, Ozai formed his stance, following by a series of kicks and sweeps. Fire flowed from his fists as he punched in the air, forming a perfect ring of fire that was sent in the opposite direction. That was his newest technique, one Master Jeong Jeong was proud the prince had mastered. But that didn't matter. What mattered was impressing his father; and this month, Ozai knew he had worked hard enough.

Azulon remained emotionless, his pointy chin resting on his hands as he watched his son perform various moves.

When Ozai finished, he was panting slightly but quickly regained composure, turning to face his father. He felt good about what he had done just now; sure he would receive a positive nod. He had spent extra hours training this week after all.

"Your form on your fire streams was sloppy," said Azulon in a monotone voice. "Have your brother show you the proper formation, again. Tighten your hold, straighten your back. Stop leading with your left foot, as I have told you time and time again. Dismissed."

"Yes, father," said Ozai immediately, bowing once more before sweeping from the room with long, purpose-filled strides. He could feel blood boiling under his skin in anger but shot it down as he stepped into the corridor. Of course, his brother was waiting for him.

"How did it go?" Iroh asked, breaking into a jog when realizing Ozai wasn't stopping to talk.

"Fine," the young prince gritted.

Iroh knew what 'fine' meant and frowned, placing a hand on his arm but Ozai jerked away.

"Leave me alone, brother!"

"Ozai, wait!" Iroh called loudly. "I can help you."

The younger prince halted and whirled around so quickly that his approaching brother had to jump back. "I don't _need_ or _want_ you help. I can do it on my own." His breathing had slowed and he brought his voice lower. "Someday father will understand that."

Before Iroh could respond, Ozai lashed out and a harsh stream of fire flew from his fist down the corridor. The jet was perfectly executed, slithering between the walls and licking at the floor without actually touching it.

Funny, he had led with his left foot again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this one is short but I did warn you that some flashbacks are shorter than others. :P Next drabble features Ursa and is a bit longer. Any ideas on their first meeting? =) Or how they meet for the matter?**

**Reviews = love and faster updates. I can't believe there aren't more Urzai stories out there..oh the possibilties! **


	3. Ember Island

**A/N: I've always imagined how Ursa and Ozai meet. Though I honestly believe they met formally, probably set up with an arranged marriage, here I offer a different approach. Hope you like it. I'd love to hear your opinion on it.**

* * *

"Are you the kind that sees signs, that sees miracles? Or do you believe that people just get lucky?

Or, look at the question this way: Is it possible that there are no coincidences?" - Signs

**Chapter 3 - Ember Island**

* * *

_13 years old_

* * *

Ozai walked along the beach of Ember Island with his hands in his pockets, kicking pebbles randomly with his feet every few steps. The beach was crowded in the moons glow with fires burning sporadically across the sands. The Fire Lord had sent Ozai away to the island for a week, claiming his bending lacked concentration lately and perhaps a little fresh sea air would clear his mind. But Ozai saw through it and knew his father's concern was as delicate and unyielding as a Platypus-bear. Something was going on in the palace; something that clearly demanded all of the Fire Lord's attention. Ozai had overheard one of the Generals in passing mention his grandfather's name, but didn't hear more on the subject.

Maybe the late Fire Lord Sozin was irrelevant. But then again, maybe it wasn't. It was no secret that the late Fire Lord had wiped out the Air Nomads and started a war. Why he had done such a thing was unclear to Ozai, as no one saw fit to enlighten him. It was forbidden for any of the generals or soldiers to mention any detail of the Fire Lord's plan but rumors circulated through the palace faster than Iroh drank a pot of tea.

Of course, Iroh was deemed important enough on the matter and hadn't been sent away on this pointless vacation.

Lady Sanyu was therefore forced to bring the annoyed thirteen year old prince to Ember Island. No brother, no father; just him in this family sized home with his caretaker and about a dozen guards. It was more like a punishment really, than a vacation. So he was thirteen, why couldn't he still have been allowed to stay and hear what was going on at the palace? Wasn't he worthy enough?

Scoffing, Ozai kicked another pebble. He was too absorbed in his own bitterness that he missed the sound of someone approaching from behind.

"Excuse me?"

He jumped, turning around suddenly and falling into a fighting stance with two inflamed fists.

The owner of the voice held up her hands, her face partially hidden in the shadows of the night. Ozai could barely make out her long dark hair and flowing red garments that danced in the wind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking for my bird, Fai. Have you seen her?"

Her voice was soothing and gentle, sounding much like somebody older than he. But judging by her height, Ozai decided she must be around his age or younger for she was several inches shorter.

He immediately relaxed, feeling slightly stupid for overacting to a silly girl who was looking for her bird. A small blush of embarrassment formed on his face and this only made him angry. His chagrin turned into a glare.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people in the dark," he said irritably, trying to justify himself. "And no, I haven't seen any birds flying around in the dark."

The girl took a step forward and her face was illuminated by the fire she had just created in her stretched out palm. She smiled brightly at him, seeming unperturbed by the bite to his tongue.

"You're right, it was my fault. Thanks anyway though…I'm sure she'll turn up sooner or later." She looked down, kicking the stand lightly before glancing back up. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The genuine curiosity in her voice made it clear to Ozai that she didn't know who he was. Then again, his face was really only known in Caldera City and inside the palace walls and he wasn't wearing his formal attire or crown. Of course everyone knew Iroh's face; the face of the royal prodigy; the face of the heir to the throne. Why bother to know the face of the younger brother who lurked in the crowned prince's shadow and only existed in case something tragic happened to the heir?

'Prince Ozai' held an important title amongst the Fire Nation yet his face was still a ghost. People recognized Iroh by his presence; people recognized Ozai by his name. Somehow the idea that both of them were equal, both were titled with 'Prince,' still didn't settle well with Ozai.

Because they weren't equal; not in the eyes of their father. And never had been.

Glaring at the ground, Ozai returned to the present and the curious girl.

"No," he settled on saying, turning away and continuing down the beach away from the crowd.

It was well past dusk and soon Lady Sanyu would send out a search party if Ozai didn't return soon. The royal summer home was in a remote location on the island; somewhere residents couldn't exactly see, protected by a golden gate that was surrounded with guards. It was a good hike from his current location and soon he'd have to get a move on.

"What's your name?"

Ozai heard her question from a distance and after turning back around saw she hadn't moved from her spot in which he had left her. He frowned. Why was she talking to him?

"Why do you ask?" he called back, a slight annoyance in his voice. His gaze landed on the fire in her palm and he tilted his head slightly. The flame was still, weak even…compared to the untamed, wild flames he often commanded.

She smiled, glancing down and playing with the fire in her hands. "Usually when people meet, they exchange names."

"Usually people know my name."

The words had slipped from his mouth before he could stop him. He inwardly cursed himself for giving away information. He had wanted to remain low key on this visit. Often if his identity was given away, he was flocked with people. And Ozai was not social like his brother. He didn't like being around people, let alone around those who wanted to ask him a thousand questions. The palace was different; everyone inside treated him with respect and honored his privacy. But out of Caldera City, peasants and citizens alike would smother him to the point of insanity.

Maybe, just maybe, it was okay _sometimes_ if people didn't recognize him by his face…

"Well I'm Ursa," said the girl pleasantly, continuing to play with the fire gently. "Most people outside Ember Island _don't_ know my name so you should consider yourself lucky."

Ozai couldn't help stare at her. Something was…different about this girl.

Maybe it was her genuine nature? As his eyes dropped back to the flame in her palm he considered maybe it was the fire she controlled that intrigued him. How did she make it so still and calm? At first he thought it weak but now that he stared properly he could see it wasn't weak, but perfectly in control.

He knew he should say something but for some reason he found himself unsure what to say next. Should he tell her who he was? Would she gawk and pine over him while asking a thousand questions about his brother like almost everyone else did?

Before he could continue in their conversation, his mouth seemed to have taken over for he suddenly blurted,

"What kind of bird do you have?"

Ozai wanted to hit himself for his randomness. The girl named Ursa looked slightly surprised at the turn of their conversation but replied none the less. "A phoenix."

Secretly impressed, Ozai's brows shot up. "That's one of the four sacred animals and our national bird. Those are really rare. Where did you get one?"

"It's been in my family for as long as…well," – her face scrunched up as she considered this, her toes digging and twisting into the stand. She gave a slight laugh, apparently giving up on the thought – "a long time. They don't exactly die, you know. They're re—"

"Reborn from their ashes, I know."

Ozai didn't like being told things he already knew but the girl seemed un-phased by his attitude for she nodded and flashed a small smile.

"Well, I'll leave you to do whatever it is that you were doing, it's getting dark and I really should find Fai. Nice meeting you…?"

She let her sentence drop, obviously realizing she didn't know his name. She simply shrugged and Ozai watched the girl turn and leave, heading back to the crowded fires along the beach.

Probably to ask more people if they had seen her bird, he concluded. Not five seconds went by when he took a step forward, his voice acting on its own accord,

"Hey…wait!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Why aren't there more Urzai fics out there? =( I hope you can see a few Zuko traits in Ozai...that's intentional. ;)**


	4. Power

**A/N: Little shorter this time. Hope you enjoy it regardless. =)**

* * *

_14 years old_

* * *

"I believe that you measure yourself  
by the people that measure themselves by you."  
-The Bucket List

**Chapter 4 - Power **

"You have to do it like this."

"Don't tell me how to do it…I'm older than you."

"But I'm more in control."

"But I'm more _powerful_."

"Power is overrated."

Ozai dropped his stance and laughed, the odd sound only occurring whenever he was around her. He glanced to the girl on his right and Ursa flashed a mischievous smile back.

They were currently in the gardens of the royal palace, overlooking the ponds with turtle-ducks bathing in the summer light. Ozai thought it was a miracle he had managed to drag Ursa away from them to train with him. He had showed her the palace nearly a year ago, boasting on the grand and luxurious home embroidered with gold and marble. His bed chamber was nearly the size of her entire first floor in her home and she was quite impressed with the sheer vastness of the palace. But what interested her most? Not the Agni Kai arena or the ballroom fit for five hundred people or even the library with over two thousand books…but the turtle-ducks.

The turtle-ducks in the garden's ponds.

Ozai didn't understand why she loved them so much. He had been a little leery of those creatures ever since he was about five, when he decided it was important to know exactly how fast they could run on land. He lit fire behind them to test their speed, which in turn didn't go over well with the turtle-ducks mother or Lady Sanyu for the matter. He had at least ten welts and bite marks all over his body and a harsh verbal beating from his caretaker.

He'd never forget that memory.

"Power gives you voice though," Ozai argued, taking a seat in the soft grass. "It gives you honor and respect."

"No it doesn't," replied Ursa, dropping down beside him. She twisted part of her hair into a messy knot, letting the rest fall perfectly straight. "Honor and respect aren't defined by power, Ozai. They're defined by you."

"Not to my father," he said darkly. "Look at my brother. He's powerful, honorable, and respected. Did you know he learned to generate lightning?" His face fell slightly and he sighed. "I'll never beat him now."

Ursa chuckled. "Iroh is twelve years older than you; of course you can't beat him. You can't beat me and I'm a year younger than you!"

Ozai glanced at her incredulously. "I take it easy on you because you're a girl! It would be dishonorable to beat you."

Her chuckle broke into a fit of laughter. "Okay Ozai. If it makes you feel better keep thinking that way."

"Just because your fire is blue now doesn't make you better than me," he replied, scrunching his face in anger.

"I never said it did," she said, frowning. "I don't know why my fire is blue."

"Because it's hotter than normal fire. Because you're actually _more_ powerful than you let yourself be."

She shrugged, twisting a blade of grass between her fingers. "Power isn't enough, Ozai. It doesn't mean anything to me."

He said nothing, silently disagreeing. Power meant everything to him. If he was powerful like his brother, maybe…just maybe, he'd be worthy in his eyes of his father. Then _he'd_ be the heir to the throne. Everyone would know his name, his face.

"Come on," Ursa urged, dragging the prince up by the wrist. "Let's go over the advanced set again. The first of the month is tomorrow."

"You're right," said Ozai, sighing and falling back into a stance. "I need to focus."

The two began circling one another, firing flames back and forth in an ever-changing dance. Where Ozai excelled in strength and power, Ursa countered with accuracy and control. They were nearly an equal match but when tempered or angry, Ozai would have probably won more times than not. However, he was never angry at Ursa so this theory couldn't really be proved. If anything, she tempered his flames.

And maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Gaining a slight advantage, Ursa saw an opening and plunged her fist forward, hitting the prince in the chest as he stumbled back.

She smirked at him. "Told ya."

* * *

**A/N: A couple things to address. Though it's uncertain whether or not Ursa is a bender, I always imagined the Fire Nation wouldn't risk heirs not being firebenders and so would not have the princes marry someone who could not bend. Ursa strikes me as the type who, having such a peaceful nature, only bends whenever she needs to; however, that doesn't mean she isn't powerful. I like the idea that Azula's fire is a bit genetic..shockingly not coming from her all-powerful father. So for the sake of this story, yes she can bend. And yes, it's blue.**

**Secondly, if you find yourself wondering why Ozai isn't cruel, that's because it's my belief that monsters are made, not born. With this story I want to explore how Ozai got to be the way he is. Right now he's only 14 and jealousy issues are what stems his thirst for power. **

**Thank you to the few who have reviewed; I hope to hear from more of you! =)**


	5. We Grow Up So Young

**A/N: Quick thank you to all readers and even more to reviewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

15 years old

* * *

"I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." - _Everything You Want_, Vertical Horizon

**Chapter 5 - We Grow Up So Young**

"Prince Ozai, an announcement to your brother's wedding has arrived."

The youngest prince didn't bother to look up from the scrolls he was studying that lay across his desk. The fact that the two brothers lived in the same palace and Iroh felt the need to give Ozai an announcement just irritated him. He knew when the wedding was. Heck, it was the talk of the entire city…how could he not know? This worthless invitation only added to the pile of scrolls and parchment left astray in the corner of his study.

"Just dispose of it Lady Sanyu," said Ozai, eyes traveling along the latest report from one of the generals.

Lady Sanyu may be slightly a bit slower, her hair a little greyer, but she was still as stern and proper as ever. The prince's nonchalance had always, _always_ gotten on her nerves. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to stomp it out of him.

Thin fingers tightening on the announcements in hand, she gave him a harsh look even though he didn't see it. "I will do no such thing, Prince Ozai. The wedding is a little less than a year away. I would think you would be a little more pleased by the marriage of your older brother to a fine young woman."

"The Fire Nation has lost two flag ships to the Earth Kingdom in the past month, Lady Sanyu," snapped Ozai, glancing up for the first time. His elder caretaker frowned at the bags under his eyes and the apparent lack of hygiene, for he was wearing the same tunic as yesterday. And Ozai _never_ wore the same thing twice in the same week.

"How can I rejoice about a wedding when our nation is failing?" he continued, clearly annoyed. "If we're going to seize control over the Earth Kingdom then we need to act soon before their King gets involved."

Lady Sanyu blinked, her expression faltering in a sense of shock. It took a moment before she was able to compose herself.

"You are meddling into things you ought not to meddle in, Prince Ozai," she said in a low hush.

He gave a slight snort and crossed his arms. He leaned back in his chair and glanced her way, confidence and superiority rolling off his back. "And what will you do, Lady Sanyu? Tell my father I'm having contact with some of the generals and send me away to Ember Island?"

Her expression softened. "It is not I who has you sent away, as you so kindly put it."

"No it's my father," he said darkly. "Because he doesn't think I'm _worthy_ enough of his plans."

"Or perhaps he thinks you too young? You are barely of fifteen, Prince Ozai."

"Which is old enough to fight in the war, might I remind you."

"And are you a soldier in war?" she asked briskly, pulling out a small, wood carved box from the inside her robes. "Or are you the prince of the Fire Nation?"

Ozai said nothing as Lady Sanyu closed the distance and placed two identical invitations in front of him rather roughly along with the ornate box. He raised a brow at her.

"You gave me two."

"That's because one is for you and the other for Lady Ursa."

She straightened her robes and gave him a pointed look before turning to leave.

"But what if I was going to invite someone else?" he called after her.

"Then you would have done it already," she answered simply.

His eyes traveled back to the wooden box on his desk and he threw her another questioning look.

"It belongs to you," she replied.

"What is it?"

"Well open it and you'll find out," she snapped.

He frowned, silently pleading for more information.

"For when the times right," was all she added before shutting the door on her way out.

Glancing at the announcements for a half second, Ozai tossed them aside and began to open the curious little box. His eyes zoned in on the royal seal which was engraved on the lid and this only elated to his confusion and should he dare to admit, curiosity. His fingers lingered over it for a second before he flipped the lid open.

A rare, unfamiliar smile graced his lips.

* * *

**A/N: Any ideas as to what's inside the box? =) I'd love to hear your guesses!**

**So I don't know if it's true but for this story as you can see Ozai isn't involved much in the war. Or so his father believes. Iroh is the prince fighting in the war; Ozai is the prince safely behind the palace walls. :P**


	6. You and Me

**A/N: Iroh's wedding! This drabble was inspired by the song You and Me, by Lifehouse. :) Such a pretty song. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_16 years old_

* * *

"And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you." - _You and Me_, Lifehouse

**Chapter 6 - You and Me**

"Prince Ozai!" Iroh exclaimed, looking positively beaming as he approached Prince Ozai with an arm around his wife, Song. The young prince was engaged in a conversation with General Ming, who was in charge of the Southern Fleet. He turned slightly upon his brother's arrival.

"Brother," Ozai greeted, bowing in respect that he certainly didn't think his brother deserved. He turned to Song, who for her merit, was beautifully dressed in robes of white. She was a bit plain in Ozai's opinion and quite too cheerful but none the less, she looked radiant today. Her brown hair was pulled into an elegant twist and her gold eyes were shining, mirroring the glow of a rising sun. Ozai then turned to address her with a little more genuine smile. "Congratulations, Lady Song."

"Thank you," she murmured with a blissfully happy smile.

Iroh glanced between the general and his brother before chuckling. "Come now Ozai, now is not the time for conversing about the war."

"Then when is, brother?" Ozai challenged dryly. "When the Earth Kingdom is banging on our doors?"

Iroh dismissed him with a wave. "Have a cup of Jasmine Tea, brother."

"I don't want any tea!" Ozai snapped in return, glancing back into the crowded ballroom with an agitated sigh. He was in a bad mood and had been for the past hour. If only he could actually find...

"She's over by the head table," Song interjected with a soft smile.

Ozai turned back around sharply. "I know that," he sneered. He began stalking into the crowd, relieved he finally found her in the chaotic mess of bodies. But as he attempted to maneuver his way through, he was stopped by various generals who he couldn't turn down; the temptation to hear crucial and secretive news on the war too much to ignore. Still though as engaged as he was, his eye kept traveling around the room on the girl dressed in gold.

* * *

For the next hour or so, Ozai had worked furiously to keep himself busy speaking with generals and other soldiers in this ridiculously crowded ballroom but had now somehow found himself stuck with a wealthy noblemen who was attempting – rather poorly, to be frank – to engage him in conversation. He was from some island Ozai had already forgotten the name of and stood with his daughter, who looked rather apologetic to be here in the first place with an expression that clearly read 'I'm sorry for my father.' Her black hair was long and curled; her grey eyes wide with interest that matched her floor length gown. She was relatively quiet, or so appeared to be as her father – Lao, the prince thought sounded right – hardly let anyone get a word in.

The prince knew what this man was doing; boasting about his daughter's accomplishments, her handy craft work and Firebending abilities. If this lame attempt at future prospects hadn't been so familiar to the prince, he would have been a little more polite. But this sort of thing happened at most royal events. Wealthy noblemen and generals offering their daughters like some sort of prize. And as Ozai got older, it became more prominent; or perhaps more obvious, rather appropriately. And quite frankly, this annoyed him.

He didn't have time for these silly girls with a war to be lead.

"I hear your brother is working his way up in the military," Lao's voice managed to break through. "Fine fellow, Iroh. Rumor has it he's to be a general soon…the youngest in Fire Nation history! Isn't that wonderful?"

"Really wonderful," Ozai replied dryly. "It's reassuring to know as a general he's more likely to have tea with the enemy than conquer him."

Taking these words as a stab of humor, Lao broke out into laughter before continuing his praises on Iroh in which Ozai's mind traveled away. He succeeded the next ten minutes with responses of nods and grunts, not really listening to anything the man was saying. His eyes traveled the marbled floors and golden beams that were draped in crimson and ivory. Servants dressed in simple ivory robes were busying themselves carrying wooden trays laden with golden goblets and finger food that so often annoyed Ozai.

He didn't really realize he was looking for something until he caught sight of Ursa standing about twenty feet away, engaged in a conversation with one of the High Generals son's. Something unfamiliar panged at his side and his eyes narrowed in a cold fury. As though feeling the intensity of his gaze, Ursa turned and their eyes met. She frowned slightly – probably at his expression – before turning back around with a shake of the head.

His lips pursed slightly.

She was supposed to be _his_ date and paying attention to _him_. It wasn't his fault he had been dragged away into talking to Lao and his daughter…what was her name again? Ursa could have followed and saved him from the past thirty painfully dull minutes that he'd never get back.

"You love her, don't you?"

The unfamiliar voice broke though Ozai's thoughts and he turned, noticing that Lao was missing but his daughter was still present and gazing up at him expectantly. When did Lao excuse himself? Ozai didn't recall this. He didn't really care either.

Then as though remembering the girl's words, his eyes widened slightly.

"Sorry?"

The girl smiled. "That girl over there," she said, gesturing toward Ursa. "The one in the gold gown." Ozai's gaze lingered over Ursa as she played with the red fire lily in her hair, which had been curled for the occasion. Her long, golden gown was adorned with glittering jewels and flowed onto the floor. She was easily the most beautiful sight he had seen, and held the prince's attention when no one else could. He felt something inside him twist up in a knot and he turned back to the girl, engaged in the conversation for the first time tonight.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because there must be a reason you can't take your eyes off her."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	7. By My Side

**A/N: Only 16 reviews? Come on..I need some feedback here! :P Hope you like it!**

* * *

_19 years old_

* * *

"We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air." - _Love Story_, Taylor Swift

**Chapter 7 - By My Side**

"I don't understand the point you are trying to make, Ozai. Why push your brother into allowing you into the meeting?"

Ursa had her arms crossed, leaning against the marbled pillars of Ozai's balcony. Some would say the presence of an eighteen year old woman in the prince's room was scandalous, but considering this said woman was Ursa, no one thought anything of it. For years now she had practically lived in the palace and even had her own bed chamber because she stayed here so much. Her parents were always busy running the Ember Island Theater, which Ozai had found shocking for some reason. They seemed not to care about their daughter befriending the young prince.

Then again, what parents would?

"Because I'm sick of not being involved, Ursa," snapped Ozai after a moment, arms held out as several servants slid his black armor over his broad shoulders.

"What will it prove though? You already know the Fire Lord's plans so what's the point?"

"Because my brother is going about Ba Sing Se the wrong way and I want my father to see that! Iroh is so focused on Lu Ten he isn't thinking clearly."

Ursa sighed, running a hand through her long hair. It had been two years since the birth of Iroh's son, Lu Ten, and unfortuneately Song did not make it through the childbirth. The healers had done everything they could, but only managed to save the baby. Ursa's heart broke every time she saw Iroh; a general, a prince, a father. It was more than any human should have to handle.

"And besides," Ozai continued, batting away one of the servants hands. "Watch it!" he shouted at the young woman. "I bring news of the Avatar."

"The Avatar?" Ursa questioned. "The Avatar has been missing for years…since before we were born."

"That will do. Leave us," said Ozai, dismissing his servants. He finished tightening his armor and examined himself in the mirror.

He had grown taller in the past few years, surpassing his brother in both height and size. Where Iroh was shorter and stout, Ozai was now tall and muscular. His golden eyes were strong, like a flame that writhers with heat and pierces with a deadly cold. His dark hair was pulled back regally; resting evenly just passed his shoulders. From his strong armor to his defined jaw, Prince Ozai was intimidating and remarkably handsome.

Everyone was going to know his face now.

"The Avatar was said to be born into the Air Nomads," said Ozai, turning back to face Ursa. "So my grandfather destroyed them all."

Ursa's eyes widened and she brought a hand to her mouth, a slight gasp escaping her lips.

Ozai frowned slightly at her reaction. "Surely you noticed how the Fire Nation kept what they did in the dark?" Ursa said nothing, apparently still in shock, so the prince continued in a darker tone. "My father tried to keep it from me; to keep it from the rest of the nation. But I knew better. I knew he was up to something. That he wanted to follow Sozin's beliefs."

"This is horrible," Ursa breathed quietly, walking over and sitting down in a wooden chair inside Ozai's chamber.

"Why is it so horrible? With the Avatar gone, my father can rule the world."

Ursa glanced up, shocked. "Rule the world? Ozai, the world is meant to be shared and balanced by the four nations and the Avatar. If your father…if he ruled the _entire_ world…no man can endure such a thing. That's too much power."

Ozai glanced down, tightening his fist. A white, bluish glow eliminated inside his fingers that were itching to be released; the crackling of lightning threatening to escape.

His voice came out in a hush. "There's no such thing as too much power, Ursa."

She stared at him. Her voice came out in a hushed whisper. "Is that enough for you, Ozai?"

He glanced back at her, her golden eyes wide and alarmed. The light that shone from the open windows landed on her face, giving her pale complexion a golden glow. Her long hair was pulled up slightly; a red fire lily he had given her earlier still resting behind her ear. She was beautiful in every sense of the word.

"No," he settled on saying, moving toward one of his wardrobes and extracting the wooden box Lady Sanyu had given him over three years ago from the top drawer.

A smile lit his face as he turned back to Ursa. He had been waiting for the opportune moment for months and right now seemed to be it. He stopped a few feet in front of her, allowing her confusion to draw out as he pulled her to her feet and bent down on one knee.

Her eyes widened.

"All the power in the world would mean nothing to me if you weren't by my side, Ursa."

He opened the box to reveal a brilliant white pearl that he had retrieved from the bottom of the ocean on Pearl Island, a Fire Nation tradition. The pearl sat on a small pouf of black velvet and was surrounded by a brilliant, golden-flamed crown that glittered against the rays that leaked into the chamber.

"This crown belonged to my mother. It's a royal artifact and should only be worn by royalty of the Fire Nation." With this he glanced up to meet her shocked gaze, keeping his eyes locked on hers. "Will you do me the honor of marrying me, Ursa? Will you be mine forever…as a princess of the Fire Nation?"

Ursa's eyes were glistening and she glanced down, a hand slowly reaching out to touch the crown and pearl gently.

Despite never being familiar with the feeling before, Ozai knew he loved Ursa. He supposed he had loved her from the moment he met her. If he had to be honest, she was and would probably always be the only person that made him feel this way.

Feeling his heart pounding, he awaited her response with growing impatience. Why did she have to torture him like this? Couldn't she just say yes or no? It took everything he had to remain impassive in anticipation, for patience was not one of his virtues.

She glanced up to meet his eyes.

He held his breath.

"I've always been yours," she said, smiling wider than he'd ever seen.

He smiled back slightly, his heart hammering. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, Ozai. It's a yes."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I tried to make a realistic proposal that was sweet without being too cheesy, lol. The idea behind the pearl is that in the Fire Nation, a man must dive into the ocean and find an oyster with a pearl to present to their 'lover.' If she accepts, the pearl is placed into a golden ring they wear on their left hand; like us today. It's not really mentioned what the other nations do for marriages besides the water tribe so I made this up. =)**


	8. Lucky To Be Born

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed so far. I truely appreciate your comments. To Ibby, who left a wonderful review last chapter..I just want to respond in that Ozai _did _dive for the pearl he gave Ursa. Sorry if I was unclear there. :P Enjoy the chapter guys!**

**

* * *

**

_27 years old_

_

* * *

_

"And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life." - _Iris_, The Goo Goo Dolls

**Chapter 8 – Lucky To Be Born**

"What's taking so long?" Ozai barked at one of his servants for what seemed like the thousandth time. His voice held the kind of power many would cower before. He had grown into a well respected man with high demands and held himself with confidence and authority. Though he had certainly mastered the art of firebending and combat fighting, he would never accomplish the simple ways of patience.

Four years ago at the age of twenty three, he had married Ursa and today they were expecting their first child. She had been in their chamber for hours, leaving a pacing and impatient Prince Ozai just outside the door as he forced the young man before him to act as a messenger between himself and the Healer's. The mid wife wouldn't allow him to enter the chamber and quite frankly as a prince of the Fire Nation, he found it a little belitting to be told he couldn't enter _his own_ bed chamber.

It took the prince a moment to realize the servant he scolded was mumbling something incoherent at his demand and finding something incredibly interesting on the marbled floors. Ozai didn't have time for this behavior. He needed answers and he needed them _now_.

"Just hurry up and find out!" Ozai said, cutting the boy off mid-mumble and nearly shoving the helpless servant forward.

"Princess Ursa is a strong woman," sympathized Iroh, placing a tender hand on Ozai's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, brother."

But the younger prince threw it off. "I'm sure that's what you thought with Song and look what happened!" he snapped back.

Iroh's face fell and Ozai only half regretted his words. As harsh as they might be, they were undeniably true. Just as the messenger opened the door to enter the chamber, a disshelved and tired looking Lady Sanyu emerged in the frame. Despite her wrinkled face and graying hair, she seemed to age back ten years with the look of triumph set upon her face.

"It is a son," she breathed in awe, smiling widely. "A beautiful prince of the Fire Nation."

Ozai didn't even feel the clap on his back as he methodically entered his chamber. His eyes traveled immediately toward the large bed in the center of the room; curtains draping around it and servants issuing quickly around the chamber. Ursa lay beneath the red silky sheets with her eyes closed; her dark hair framing her face, which was paler than usual. There was a cry from the other side of the room but Ozai barely registered it; his blood running cold as he stared at his wife.

"What's wrong with her, Lady Ming?" he asked the mid wife, turning his cold gaze upon her.

"The birth was…difficult," said Lady Ming, carrying a stack of blankets and placing them at Ursa's feet. Her eyes still remained closed as though she was asleep but she didn't appear to be in any pain. "We had a few complications but all is fine now. The princess is resting."

Eyes still resting on his wife, he turned back around to find his brother bustling his son into the room; an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Prince Lu Ten must have been lurking in the corridors, unable to stand waiting till morning to see his cousin. For a ten year old he was extremely curious and sneaky; something no doubt, he got from his uncle.

His inky black hair was everywhere and he wore gold and white silk pajamas. He was short and stout, just like his father had been but his golden eyes were gleaming with excitement.

Lady Sanyu stepped into Ozai's line of vision with a huge smile on her face, carrying a bundle in her arms. Lu Ten gasped and pointed.

Ozai's eyes widened slightly.

"Your son, Prince Ozai," said Lady Sanyu, smiling and placing the tiny bundle of crimson in his arms. "Princess Ursa wanted to name him Zuko."

Ozai held his son close, noticing upon sight that this boy had his mother's nose. He was smaller than the prince imagined with a messy patch of raven black hair. His eyes were closed and he was no longer crying, looking healthy despite his size.

"Prince Zuko," he breathed, a tiny smile forming on his face. Somehow Ozai could _see_ himself…see Ursa in this child even though he had only laid eyes on Zuko for a few seconds. There was something, something inside him that told him this child belonged to him; that here was someone he had known all his life yet had been missing until now. It was such an unexplainable feeling.

"He's a fighter," said Lady Sanyu. Her face suddenly fell and her voice came out in a low tremble. "We weren't sure if we were going to be able to save them. Being so early, he was still dependent on Ursa. He took a lot out of her."

Ozai frowned, an annoyance burning inside him. His son had nearly cost his wife her life because he was too early. Too early, too young…and too weak.

"Sounds like he was very lucky to be born."

* * *

**A/N: I've been wanting to use that last line ever since Zuko mentions Ozai saying this. :P I know it could be interpreted many different ways but I decided to go in this direction. Hope you liked the chapter..I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


End file.
